Only Girl
by princesspooka
Summary: My first Callian fanfic.  Songfic, began as a oneshot, now added chapters.  What happens when Foster finds Emily's iPod in her office one evening?  Fluff and fun!
1. Only Girl In the World

Only Girl - One-shot. First Callian story; Emily leaves her iPod in Foster's office by accident.

"Well, I should get going. I've got a lot of homework to do. If you see Dad, tell him I'll have dinner ready at home if he wants. You can come, too, Gillian."

"Thanks, Em. I'll tell him."

Gillian leaned over and hugged her best friend's daughter.

"I might just take you up on your offer to feed me. I'll let you know before I leave."

"OK, bye!"

Emily left, waving to Loker and Torres as she went down the hall and out the door. Gillian smiled fondly after her and then went back around her desk to resume working on the backlog of case files that had piled up over the last few months. They'd been so busy lately, everyone putting in extra hours, sometimes all nighters. It was a blessing and a curse. The Lightman Group was becoming financially secure once again, but everyone in the office was feeling the strain of too much stress and not enough sleep. Not for the first time Gillian mused that the entire staff needed a nice work free weekend.

After about half an hour of staring at her computer screen, Gillian's eyelids started drooping and she yawned. A good stretch and a walk to the break room for more coffee was in order. It was only 4:30, but she'd been here until one in the morning the night before and had come in at 7:30 to get a jump-start today. The long hours were definitely wearing on her.

Standing, she stretched languidly, her arms outstretched and her back arched. A small groan escaped her as she rotated her neck and heard it crack several times. She began walking towards her office door when something lime green and shiny caught her eye from underneath the chair Emily had occupied earlier. Bending to retrieve it, Gillian realized it was an iPod. Em must have dropped it. A little curious as to what Cal's daughter was listening to these days, she turned it on and began to skim through the artists. Well, she certainly had eclectic taste. Bands like the Stones and the Beatles were on the same playlists as Flo Rida and Lil' Wayne. Panic! At the Disco was paired with Frank Sinatra. Fall Out Boy shared space with Madonna. Gillian felt her lips twitch into a smile.

Emily wouldn't have guessed it, but Dr. Foster had a secret addiction to the local pop/rock station, so she recognized quite a few of the "up and coming" and young artists. No one knew that she sometimes got the urge to belt out lyrics to My Chemical Romance songs or that she could rap pretty well for a late thirties psychologist. Even Cal didn't know. Alec had put up with her musical taste, but even though they had been married she rarely listened to anything but classical around him.

She set the iPod down on her desk and went down the hall to get a much needed caffeine boost. Loker and Torres were sitting at a table eating a late lunch. When Gillian walked in, they both smiled and invited her to sit with them.

"Thanks, I'm just grabbing some coffee."

"How are the reports coming?" This from Loker.

"Fine. If I push it tonight, I should only have a minimal amount to do tomorrow."

She sighed. She was really hoping that she could push through and be finished tonight.

"How's the Richter case coming?"

Torres rolled her eyes. "Well, we knew in about five seconds that the kid was definitely lying about the drugs in his locker. He's not only using, he's dealing and threatening other kids that he thinks are moving in on his territory. It's pretty open and shut."

"Yeah," said Loker, "Right now we're just making it airtight because the parents are going to put up a fight about their little angel breaking the law."

Gillian stirred cream and sugar into her coffee and nodded.

"Well, nice work, guys. Everyone's put in so much time lately, you deserve to get home early tonight. It's Friday, why don't you finish up quickly and go relax and have some fun. You deserve it."

Loker grinned but Torres frowned a little.

"What's wrong, Ria?"

"Well, you deserve some down time, too. If anyone's been burning the midnight oil it's been you, Dr. Foster."

Gillian sighed, "I know, and I'll relax tomorrow and Sunday. I want Monday to start fresh without a mountain of work. You two go. I'll get those reports done tonight and have the rest of the weekend to do nothing!"

She smiled gently at both of them and they thanked her and went to gather their things before printing out their findings on the prep school drug dealer. She waved as they left, turning out unnecessary lights on her way back to her office.

Being the only one left in their offices made her slightly uneasy, but they had so many security measures that she shook her fears off easily. Once she was in her office, she eyed the green iPod and made the decision to hook it up to her stereo. She was alone, so no one was going to call her on her secret. It would also have the added benefit of keeping her energized through the rest of her work tonight. Gillian quickly grabbed her phone and called Emily. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Em, it's Gillian.""Hi! What's up? Are you going to make it for dinner?""I don't think so, sweetheart. How about a rain check? I want to get all of this paperwork done so I can have the weekend free."

"That's totally fine."

"I am going to stop by on my way home, though. You dropped your iPod in my office, so I'll bring it around then."

"Oh, OK! Thanks!"

"No problem. I haven't seen your dad, so I don't think he's stopping by the office tonight."

"Yeah he just called me. He'll be home in about an hour."

"Alright. Have a good night, and I'll see you later."

"Bye!"Gillian hung up and grabbed the mp3 player off of her desk, hooking it up to her stereo. She set it to shuffle and stepped out of her pumps. Sitting at her desk she smiled as the sounds of Lady Gaga singing about a Bad Romance started pumping out of her speakers. After the first few songs she began singing along when she knew the words.

A couple of hours had gone by when she felt the need to get up and stretch again. Just then one of her new favorite songs began to play. She grinned as she decided to dance her fatigue out instead of just getting more coffee. Rihanna could definitely belt it out and Gillian loved this song! She started to dance around and sing along with the song.

_I want you to love me,like I'm a hot ride _

_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like _

_So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight _

_I wanna make ya beg for it, then imma make you swallow your pride _

Gillian's eyes were closed and she was completely into the music blaring out of the speakers. She had turned the volume way up, knowing it wouldn't bother anyone. She hadn't noticed that someone had stopped in her door and was watching her with a grin on his face.

Cal had come in to tell Gillian to go home. He'd even brought her some of the tikka masala that Emily had made for dinner. When he'd walked in, he had heard music playing loudly. He hadn't realized it was Foster. He thought perhaps Torres was still here. Nope, just Foster. She looked so happy, like she was having so much fun, he didn't want to ruin it for her.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love _

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart _

_Only girl in the world... _

_Like I'm the only one that's in command _

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah _

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love _

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart _

_Only one... _

Gillian was gyrating and jumping and singing and she felt some of her tension melt away. She dug her bare toes into the carpet and shook her hair wildly, laughing. Cal's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her joy. He loved seeing her so happy and care free.

_Want you to take it like a thief in the night _

_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right _

_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_

_ And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night, oh _

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love _

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart _

_Only girl in the world... _

_Like I'm the only one that's in command _

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands, _

_like I'm the only one who knows your heart, _

_only one... _

She was spinning in a circle, arms out, eyes closed. Cal could have watched her for hours and been perfectly content. When she stopped with her back to the door and started to shimmy her lovely behind around and up and down he couldn't help the feeling of arousal that surged through him, or the image of her doing that on him. She hadn't any idea how truly gorgeous she was when she was free and wild.

_Take me for a ride, ride _

_Oh baby, take me high, high _

_Let me make you first, first _

_Oh make it last all night, night _

_Take me for a ride, ride _

_Oh baby, take me high, high _

_Let me make you first, first _

_Make it last all night _

He had to suppress a laugh when she started jumping around and tossing her hair around again. He wasn't ready for the show to end and he knew it would when she realized he was there. He just hoped she wouldn't be too angry that he had witnessed her karaoke session. He definitely wanted to make her feel like the only girl in the world right now. As far as he was concerned, that would be perfect for him.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love _

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart _

_Only girl in the world... _

_Like I'm the only one that's in command _

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands _

_how to make you feel like a man _

_Only girl in the world... _

_Girl in the world... _

_Only girl in the world... _

_Girl in the world..._

Her laughter bounced off the walls and hit him right in the heart when the song was over. She was tired but exhilarated. He could see the rapid rise and fall of her shoulders, the slight sheen of perspiration on her forehead and neck. She turned slightly towards him and the smile on her face froze as she caught sight of him standing in the doorway. Her hand went to her heart and her eyes widened in shock.

"Cal! God you scared me!"

"Sorry, darling. I just came by to drop off your dinner and boot you out of the office for the weekend. Didn't mean to give you a start."

His cheeky grin told her the answer to the question she was about to ask.

"The whole time, huh?""Not the whole time. Just about two lines into the song."

Her already flushed face became pinker at the teasing lilt in his voice. She groaned and put her face into her hands.

"I'm so mortified. Why didn't you say something? Why did you let me make a fool of myself?"

"I thought it was wonderful, Gill. You needed to unwind after the past week. I must confess, I hadn't pegged you for a fan of this kind of music, though."

Gillian smiled shyly at him.

"It's my vice. I love it. And now you're the only other person in the world that knows."

Cal's grin got wider and a devilish gleam entered his eyes. She narrowed her own at him and strode up to him, poking him in the chest with her index finger.

"If you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone, _about this, I will kill you."

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Now why would I want to share this with anyone? I'm perfectly fine with keeping this a private show, love."

Gillian rolled her eyes at his leer.

"Good. But there won't be anymore "private shows." I'll be keeping my dance parties out of the office from now on."

"Well, that's a shame. Are you sure I can't convince you to make this a weekly thing?"

She slapped his arm hard. Laughing, he rubbed the spot she'd hit.

"No call for abuse! Let's just forget this happened. Grab your things and we'll get out of here."

"I still have reports to finish."

He put his arm around her shoulders. Looking at her sternly he said, "It can wait until Monday. No worries, alright? Let's go, your food will be cold."

Smiling, Gillian squeezed his hand. She slipped her shoes on, shut off the stereo, grabbed her coat, purse and Emily's iPod and they walked out of her office.

They chatted on the way out to their cars, traded food for mp3 player and went their separate ways. On his way home, Cal was thinking that he'd told Gill they'd forget all about her solo dance party, but he knew he'd never be able to forget how he felt as he watched her completely unguarded face, the way her body moved, the sheer joy in her voice as she sang loudly not caring if she was on pitch. If he hadn't already been in love with her, he was head over heels now.

Gillian was thinking that although they had both agreed to forget about her making a spectacle of herself (granted it was unknowingly), she seriously doubted she'd be able to forget the way he'd looked at her with love shining in his eyes. Nor would she be able to push away the feeling of arousal she'd had after realizing that he'd watched her dancing shamelessly in her office. She tried to ignore the part of her that wanted to give him another private dance, but her instincts told her that it was going to be nearly impossible to pretend she wasn't in love with him. She had been for years.

They didn't see or speak to each other all weekend, both busy getting to things that had been pushed aside over their previously busy week. When Gillian walked into her office, she noticed a small package on her desk. It was wrapped prettily with a little pink bow on it. She looked around, but no one was in the room with her. Sitting in her desk chair, she opened it and found a hot pink iPod and a note.

"Gill-

Now you don't have to steal my daughter's to dance your heart out. I snagged some of Em's songs and put them on here. Enjoy. And maybe you'll let me dance with you sometime.

Love, Cal"

A brisk knock on her door made her look up quickly. Cal was standing there, a wide grin on his face. She knew that she was smiling like a goofball at him and her heart was probably bared for him to see, but she didn't care. She wanted him to know he made her happy.

"Glad you like it, love."

And with a last glance, he left, whistling "Only Girl" as he strode down the hall. He heard her laugh loudly and joyously and he knew it would only be a matter of time before they had that dance and he showed her she was the only girl for him.


	2. Electric Feel

Author's note: This was originally intended to be a oneshot, but I thought the story had potential to go forward. Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or its characters, Rihanna's "Only Girl (In the World)", or MGMT's "Electric Feel"

Electric Feel

It was a few days after Cal had surprised her with the iPod and Gillian was in her office. She was going through the finances and making sure that everything on the expense report was in order. Torres poked her head in and knocked softly.

"Hey, Dr. Foster."

"Ria, how are you?"

Gillian looked up from the paperwork and motioned Torres to come in. Ria entered and sat across from her.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk about something that's been bugging me."

Gillian smiled encouragingly at the younger woman.

"You know I'm happy to listen. What's on your mind?"

"Well, Loker has been acting…weird lately. I was hoping you'd have some advice on how I should deal with the situation."

Looking a bit confused, Gillian nodded.

"It might help if you tell me the whole story."

Ria blushed and glanced away and then back at her boss.

"Loker and I had sex, once, and it was cool at first, but he found out that I was going on a date tonight and I think he's jealous. But he and I aren't even dating, it was just the one night. Now I'm afraid I've screwed our entire working relationship up."

"Well, it's tough to deal with separating personal and work lives sometimes."

"How do you and Lightman do it?"

"We've worked together for years now, it gets easier. Our friendship is important, but we both know that the business comes first, even if it's hard to see that at first."

Torres just looked at her for a minute. Gillian cocked her head to the side with a question in her eyes.

"That's not really what I meant. I mean, yeah I'd like to think Loker and I are friends as well as colleagues, but the whole game changes when you've seen someone naked. I was asking how you and Lightman can get along so well, work with each other everyday."

"What do you mean? You don't think- Cal and I have never- He does not think of me that way! We've never slept together!"

Gillian was blushing furiously and Ria's face was bright red. Torres began to stutter as she stood.

"I…well I'm…oh God! It just seemed like…like you two are so intimate! You're always touching, a-a-and kissing and you argue like you're married! I'm so sorry, I just assumed."

"I think you should just talk to Loker about this, Torres. I'm going to forget we had this conversation."

"OK, me too!"

Ria practically ran to the door. She stopped at the last minute and looked back at Foster who was moving papers and pens around her desk like she was trying to look busy.

"One thing, though. Lightman definitely thinks of you that way."

With that she left and Gillian just stared at the empty doorway for a few moments. She shook her head to bring herself back to reality. Torres was seeing things. It would be easy for her to see the affection Cal had for her as his best friend and mistake it for something more. There was a part of her though, that couldn't help but hope Torres was right. Unrequited love sucked most of the time, but she preferred it to being turned down or pitied.

Just as she started looking over the expense report again, Loker popped in.

"Dr. Foster, I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out for the night. Torres already left."

Gillian studied his face. She saw anger, hurt and regret mixed in with hope.

"Alright, Loker."

He turned around.

"Hey."

Loker glanced over his shoulder at her.

"She's a handful, but you two make a good team. Regardless of anything else, keep that in mind."

His eyes widened momentarily before he schooled his expression and nodded to her then left. Foster sighed and then smiled. Those two would work it out, she just knew it. She decided she needed company so she walked down the hall to Cal's office. He was sitting at his desk, his chair turned sideways. Staring at nothing in particular on the wall, he had an expression of intense contemplation on his face. She took a moment to just look at him. She could look at that face for hours and be content. She didn't have the same need to analyze every little thing that crossed someone's face as he did. She just liked to look at him. She cleared her throat softly and Cal turned towards her, a smile alighting on his mouth, his eyes. Gillian smiled back and came to rest her hip on his desk, a few inches from him. He looked up at her, his eyes taking in the way her blue eyes glowed with warmth, the sweet curve of her pink lips, the way her lashes cast a fanned shadow on her cheeks. Gorgeous.

"What's on your mind then, love?"

"Nothing in particular. What are you up to?"

He tilted his head to the side, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Nothing in particular. I was indulging in your vice for a little while earlier."

Gillian laughed and he wanted to bottle that sound and keep it in his heart forever. That laughter was one of his favorite sounds.

"Oh, and whom were you listening to? Lady Gaga, perhaps? Or maybe some Lil' Wayne?"

Her grin was infectious.

"No to both of those. And what kind of name is Lady Gaga, anyway? I was actually listening to a band that Em's got me liking."

"Well let's hear it. I might like it."

With a few clicks of the mouse, a song started to play softly out of his computer's speakers. He turned the volume up a bit.

Gillian found herself wanting to dance within the first few seconds of the song. It was funky and electronic and something about it made her think of sex. She loved it. Cal could tell she wanted to move, so he stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her in front of the desk and starting to move to the music before she could protest.

_All along the western front_

_People line up to receive_

_She got the power in her hands_

_To shock you like you won't believe_

_Saw her in the Amazon_

_With the voltage running through her skin_

_Standing there with nothing on_

_She gonna teach me how to swim_

Gillian laughed self consciously and shook her head at Cal trying to get her to dance.

"Come on, darling. You can't leave me hanging like this. I'm making a fool of myself for you. Dance with me."

He twirled her and she gave up fighting the urge to move. She put one hand on his shoulder and began to move her hips in time with the music. Cal was doing what most guys do, the shuffle, moving from one foot to the other in time with the music.

"Cal, you've got better moves than that!"

"Of course I do, but I thought we'd dance first and then move on to that."

He waggled his eyebrows at her with a mischievous smile and she swatted him playfully on the arm

_I said ooh girl_

_Shock me like an electric eel_

_Baby girl_

_Turn me on with your electric feel_

_I said ooh girl_

_Shock me like an electric eel_

_Baby girl_

_Turn me on with your electric feel_

Gillian kicked her shoes off and her eyes drifted shut as she swayed with the music. Cal's hand on her waist moved around to the small of her back and pulled her a bit closer to him. He was going to have to be careful with this one. He was already getting aroused by the sight of her body moving in that little green dress she was wearing. And for some reason the hot pink nail polish on her toes made his brow sweat a little. The hidden depths of Gillian Foster were proving to be his undoing.

_All along the eastern shore_

_Put your circuits in the sea_

_This is what the world is for_

_Making electricity_

_You can feel it in your mind_

_Oh, you can do it all the time_

_Plug it in and change the world_

_You are my electric girl_

"This is a great song, Cal."

"Well you've definitely made me like it more."

Her eyes drifted open and she smiled lazily at him while her hips kept the beat for them. His other hand had somehow ended up on her ribs, just underneath her breast. If he moved his thumb a fraction he could touch the underside of that sweet curve. Instead he grabbed her hand and spun her. He wasn't expecting her to come all the way back to him and end up with her back to his front, her sweet little bum cradled in his thighs. Still, she continued to move and sway in his arms and he had to concentrate on keeping his arousal to himself. Easier said than done when the friction coupled with her scent (honey and pears) was making him feel particularly randy at the moment.

_I said ooh girl_

_Shock me like an electric eel_

_Baby girl_

_Turn me on with your electric feel_

_I said ooh girl_

_Shock me like an electric eel_

_Baby girl_

_Turn me on with your electric feel_

Gillian was feeling extremely warm. Cal's hands had moved to her hips and she could feel him unintentionally pressing her behind into his hips. She knew that if he looked into her eyes right now, he would see complete arousal. Her pupils would be dilated, her nostrils flaring, her lids heavy, respiration up. She didn't want him to see the affect he had on her so she kept her back to him. She had noticed that something rather…firm was pressing into her, but she chalked that up to her bottom being where it was and him being a man. She couldn't help the small shudder that tingled up her spine at the thought of him actually pressing his hard length deep inside of her. At this rate she wouldn't need any foreplay, he would have met with no resistance from her.

_Do what you feel now_

_Electric feel now_

_Do what you feel now_

_Electric feel now_

_Do what you feel now_

_Electric feel now_

_Do what you feel now_

_Electric feel now_

As the music came to an end and they stopped moving together, Cal kept his hands on her hips a moment longer. Then he abruptly released her. She turned around and he grinned at her. She smiled back, the tingling arousal flowing over her skin. She was trying very much to keep any signs of how she was feeling off of her face. She was so busy concentrating on that, she missed Cal doing the same thing.

"I told you you'd dance with me soon, Gill."

He smirked at her and she shook her head.

"Actually you said you "hoped" we'd dance soon. I gave in because I didn't want you to feel foolish. I know how that feels."

Cal slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her scent.

"Well thank you for the dance, love. You should put that song on your new iPod."

She kissed his cheek before moving to pick up her shoes.

"I think I will. Right now, though, I need to go home. I'm starving and we've got meetings with potential clients all morning tomorrow, so we both need our rest."

"You go on, I've got a few things to finish up."

"Cal, don't work too hard. You'll be grumpy tomorrow and I don't like grumpy."

"I know, I know. Go on, I'll be done in a bit and home before too long. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."

Gillian left, going to her office to grab her coat and purse, then out the doors of The Lightman Group and down to her car. When she got home, she ate some leftover Chinese food, showered and got into bed. Tossing and turning, she couldn't fall asleep for anything. Hers and Cal's dance replaying in her mind. It had been a friendly encounter, nothing more, but she couldn't seem to forget the way his hands felt as they skimmed her hips, whispered down her side. His warm breath on the back of her neck, his scent, all of it combined to make her feel like she was on fire. She groaned and laughed mockingly.

"He doesn't want you the way you want him, Gillian. Get a grip, and forget about it."

She finally fell asleep after twenty more minutes of tossing, but her dreams were not restful. If anything they only served to frustrate her even more.

Cal simply sat in his office reliving the feeling of having her in his arms. It had been heaven and hell. It had felt so right and natural, holding her. But the torture of her body pressed against his when in her mind it was just a friendly dance…God he wanted her. Grabbing his jacket, he left the building and drove home still thinking of her. Eating cold spaghetti and drinking a beer while he watched the news did not prove to be distraction enough. He had another beer and then another, and finally a welcome fuzziness enveloped his brain and he could finally think about something besides Gill. He fell asleep on the couch, and dreamed of Gillian standing nude on the beach, currents of electricity running over her skin. He reached for her and she beckoned him closer, smiling wickedly at him as she ran her hand over her breasts and down her stomach. Finally he was standing close enough to touch her and he moved his lips to hers. The shock of her lips woke him up. He groaned and moved to the bedroom, prepared for a night of very little sleep.


	3. Revolver

AN: OK, I'll be honest; I have no idea how many chapters this story has in it. However, I love music (all kinds) and I love the idea of Callian so I'm willing to keep going until I run out of steam. Suggestions are wonderful and so are reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Revolver" by Madonna feat. Lil' Wayne, or "Lie to Me" and it's characters.

Revolver

Cal was still thinking about their dance. It had been a few days (tense days for him) and the memories of the way she felt pressed against him, the scent of her skin, the brush of her hair on his chin, had not faded in the least. That was proving to be a problem for him. How was he supposed to get anything done when anytime she was nearby he pitched a tent in his trousers? And that damn dream! The dream had certainly made him shake his fist at his subconscious. He didn't need his subconscious telling him what his conscious was telling him every day, and had been for years!

Just for an example, this morning had started horribly. He'd awoken late after a fitful night of tossing and turning. He had been dreading, and yet hoping, for another dream involving Foster (naked please!) and had finally fallen asleep around 2-ish. No dreams that he could remember, but his lack of sleep made him cranky. This meant that since Em was in an unusually chipper mood before school, he was very irritated by the time he arrived at the office.

Muttered good mornings were exchanged with those he passed on his way to his study. Cal flopped onto his couch and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He lifted his lids when he heard his phone ring. Plucking it out of his pocket, he answered brusquely.

"Lightman."

"Cal!"

"Foster, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, but I'm afraid my kitchen is flooding and I didn't know what to do. I honestly have no idea why I called you and not a plumber."

"I'll be right over, love. Oh, and call a plumber as soon as I hang up, yeah?"

They hung up and he hurried out the door, laughing. What the hell did she think he'd be able to do?

Meanwhile, Gillian was busy scurrying about her kitchen and living room, trying to move things out of the flood pouring from underneath her kitchen sink. She had tried once (unsuccessfully) to reach under and shut the water off. Now she looked like a drowned rat, her dress was soaked, her hair hung in wet clumps around her face and her shoes were ruined. She was currently on the phone with a plumber the conversation was not going well.

"Two hours! There's no way I can wait that long!"

"Listen, I've got a lot of runs to make this morning. I'm shorthanded and I've got-"

Gillian interrupted him.

"I will double whatever amount the house call and the repairs and the parts are going to be if you just get over here! My kitchen, dining room and half of my living room are beginning to look like an indoor pool. Please!"

Silence and then a sigh.

"Alright, I'll be there in…let's say half an hour."

"Oh, thank you! Thank God!"

She rattled off her address, hung up and got back to work. As she ran back into her kitchen, she decided to have another go at getting the water turned off. Foster took a deep breath and stuck her upper body into the cabinet, blindly searching for the valve. Torrents of water struck her and drenched her anew. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands encircle her waist and pull her out from underneath the sink. The breath that she had been holding was released in a shriek, cut off by her choking as water flooded her mouth. Spluttering, she was set aside as Cal dove under the sink and had the water off in a matter of minutes. He came up shaking water from his hair and looking around himself, bewildered.

Foster was still gasping and coughing. She looked dazed.

"Alright then, love?"

She nodded slowly.

"What the hell happened in here?"

She shook her head slowly.

"No idea, eh?"

A sheepish look crossed her face.

"Alright, some idea then."

"It's possible that my pipe burst because I didn't get it fixed properly when it first started leaking."

Cal looked at her incredulously.

"So all of this could have been avoided. What did you do, patch it up with duct tape and forget about it?"

At the blush that came to her cheeks he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Is the plumber on his way?"

"Yes. He should be here soon."

"Well that's a relief. Although, I'd say your problems a bit bigger than a leaky pipe now."

They both looked around at the lake that was now in her ground floor. A bottle of dish soap drifted past Cal. A stray page from that morning's newspaper floated past Gillian and her lip began to wobble. Cal sloshed over to her as her eyes filled with tears. She really was a sight. Her mascara was running in black streaks down her face, her dress was so heavy with water that it had begun to sag off of one shoulder and she was missing a shoe.

"Don't cry, darling. It'll be fine."

"We can have a pool party inside my house! That is not fine!"

She was angry at herself. He just shook his head as he gathered her in his arms. She didn't resist the embrace. Gillian was fine for a second. Then she realized poor Cal was absolutely soaked through, too. She sniffed once, twice, and then a full-on sob escaped her.

Cal looked down at her.

"We'll get it cleaned up, no worries."

"I'm- I'm s-s-sorrry! You got allll wet! Your shoes are ruined, too!"

He pushed her slightly away from him, holding onto her upper arms. She looked absolutely pitiful and her downstairs was in a shambles and she was worried about his shoes?

"Well, that's enough of that! Don't you cry about my shoes. They'll be fine. Let's just concentrate on salvaging some of this stuff. How about some dry clothes first?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Cal gently pushed Gillian towards the stairs.

"Go get changed and I'll get that."

She nodded and squished up the stairs while he let the plumber in. She was back ten minutes later in a white t-shirt and bright teal shorts, her hair in a ponytail, face scrubbed and a pair of wellies on her feet. Cal grinned at her getup. His grin faded when he realized that he could see the bottom curve of her bum if she bent over slightly, as she was doing right now adjusting her rubber boots. He swallowed hard and looked at the plumber. He was also staring at Foster's attributes.

"Oi! You were saying?"

"Right! Well, the pipe's shot. I need to make sure the other pipes under there are in good shape before I can replace anything. I'll get the sump pump in here later today, but I have to tell you, it'll be a few days before you'll be able to pull the carpet up. I should be able to have your water back on in a day or two."

Foster grimaced.

"I suppose I'll be checking into a hotel for a bit, then. Two days for the water?"

"That's the best estimate I can give you without inspecting the pipes further."

"Alright. I'll just get as much of my things out of the water as possible. You go ahead and do what you need to do with the pipes and the pump."

"I'll get started now. Let me call my guys and see who can get out here with the equipment so we can get this water out of here."

The plumber went over to the sink and Gillian went over to the living room.

Only a small amount of water had crept in here.

"Cal, you're soaked. I found some old things of Alec's in the hall closet. They're in my bathroom. You should go change so you're dry on your way home. I'm so sorry about this!"

"I'll go change and then I'll come down and help get things moved. Don't think on it, Foster. I'll be right back."

Gillian smiled radiantly at Cal as he went upstairs. Cal couldn't help but think that Foster's short shorts might be the death of him.

When he came back down he could hear the plumber sloshing around in the kitchen and music coming from the living room.

_My love's a revolver_

_My love's a revolver_

_Oops I guess I shot ya_

_My finger's on the trigger_

_I had a bullet with your name on it_

_Click click_

He entered the living room to see Gillian's bum swinging around in those damn shorts as she set a lamp from the dining room on the floor. She turned around and waded towards him.

"I figured we'll just pile as much as we can into the dry part of the living room."

"Whatever you want. Anything you want is fine with me. Especially if you're wearing those shorts when you tell me what to do."

She smacked his arm and walked past him into the dining room. He just shook his head dazedly.

_I'm a sex pistol_

_My love should be illegal_

_Real deal baby I'm no counterfeit_

_Click click_

_(I…)_

_Line 'em up_

_Knock 'em down_

_If looks could kill_

_Eh oh eh oh_

_My body's fully loaded_

_And I got more ammo_

_(I…)_

_Line 'em up_

_Knock 'em down_

_If looks could kill_

_Eh oh eh oh_

_You're an accessory to a murder 'cause_

He turned around and stepped aside as she walked past him carrying a dining chair. Cal went in and grabbed another, setting it next to the one she had brought in. As he went back into the dining room, the chair that Gillian had been carrying slipped out of her grasp, sending sprays of water up onto her. She sighed in exasperation and picked it up again, walking past him and dancing a little bit.

_My love's a revolver_

_My sex is a killer_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_My love's a revolver_

_My sex is a killer_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_I let it bang bang_

Foster may not have noticed that the water had made her shirt semi-transparent in spots, but Cal had. And one of those wonderful spots happened to be on her right breast. Her lovely nipple had hardened at the contact with the cold water and since she apparently wasn't wearing a bra, he could see the pretty coral peak just peeking through the white cotton of her shirt.

_You've been hit by a smooth criminal_

_A bad girl_

_I got you cryin' to your mama_

_Sayin' I can't believe it_

_I seen ya type_

_Bring ya knife into a gun fight_

_Caught up in love right_

_I Think I'm in love, I_

_(I…)_

_Line 'em up_

_Knock 'em down_

_If looks could kill_

_Eh oh eh oh_

_My body's fully loaded_

_And I got more ammo_

_(I…)_

_Line 'em up_

_Knock 'em down_

_If looks could kill_

_Eh oh eh oh_

_You're an accessory to a murder cause_

He picked up another chair and followed her. She was dancing again, singing about her fully loaded body and her sex being killer. Oh, how he wanted to find out. Even if it killed him. Apparently since their dance the other night her shyness about dancing around him was lessened. That was perfectly fine with him.

_My love's a revolver_

_My sex is a killer_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_My love's a revolver_

_My sex is a killer_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_I let it bang bang_

_I shoot 'em bang bang_

_I shoot 'em bang bang_

_Mirror mirror on the wall_

_Who's the baddest of them all?_

_I shoot 'em bang bang_

_I shoot 'em bang bang_

_I light em up and watch 'em fall_

Cal was desperately hoping for another glimpse of her nipple, but she kept passing him too quickly for him to see. That didn't stop him from ogling her lovely behind when her back was to him. Her long slim legs were giving him visions of those same legs wrapped around his hips. Her wiggling ass made him think of her sitting in his lap while she wiggled around. The tempting flash of her rosy nipple made him wonder how she would taste. His arousal was becoming painful.

_Bang,_

_The shooter's name is Wayne_

_The victim didn't complain_

_She just screamed 'shoot again'_

_I gave her extra rounds_

_My barrel twist around_

_I am Mr. Shoot 'em Down_

_I leave hearts on the ground_

_My love is a weapon_

_And yes I use it well_

_Then I let the rose petals_

_Cover up the bullet shells_

_I never shoot and tell_

_I only shoot to kill_

_And that vest ain't gonna help ya_

_even if it`s made of steel_

Gillian was smiling, even though the situation didn't really warrant it. Cal was just so wonderful sometimes. The fact that he had left the office to come and help her made her feel quite warm and fuzzy. They were working, and the music was helping to lighten her mood, and she wasn't worried about him seeing her break out the occasional booty shake because he was her friend. He had stayed and he didn't have to, and she loved him even more for that.

_My love's a revolver_

_My sex is a killer_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_My love's a revolver_

_My sex is a killer_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_My love's a revolver_

_My sex is a killer_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_My love's a revolver_

_My sex is a killer_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_Do you wanna die happy?_

_I let it bang bang_

Cal caught Gillian's smile and couldn't help smiling back, although his was a little pained. He was really hoping the next song wouldn't be conducive to dancing too much. His situation was getting painful. Thankfully, they got to the more heavy furniture and things soon after, so she had to keep her moves to a minimum. Hours later in the early evening, as they moved the last item from the kitchen, she smiled tiredly at him. They were both exhausted and damp.

"I'll go pack a bag and reserve a room. You go home, get changed and I'll be over in a bit to cook dinner. My treat for all your help today."

Cal stood and offered his hand to her. She took his assistance gratefully. He kissed the top of her head as she stood.

"I have a better idea. You go pack a bag; I'll wait for you and drive you to my place. You can have my room for a couple of days. After we get cleaned up, we'll go out for dinner. You're too tired to cook, love."

"Are you sure it's OK that I stay with you?"

"Of course it is! How many times have you taken me in when I've needed it? Get moving, I'm starving!"

"OK, OK!"

She was laughing as she ran up the stairs. He grabbed a cookie out of the cookie jar on the counter and had just bitten into it when she yelled.

"CAL!"

He gulped the cookie down and coughed.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ABLE TO SEE THROUGH MY SHIRT?"

Now, how did he answer that one? Should he tell her "on and off since this morning?" Or play it off like he hadn't noticed? Truth or white lie?

"It's see-through is it? Bloody hell, I didn't even notice!"

He went upstairs and found her glaring at him with her hands covering her chest.

"Are you telling me you didn't see anything?"

"Trust me, love, if I had I wouldn't have gotten any work done today."

He leered at her and she huffed and slammed the bedroom door shut. Cal could hear her muttering something about "being an idiot" and "who didn't know not to wear a white shirt with no bra?" and other things along those lines. He blew out a breath. She'd bought it. Cal grinned to himself as he went to wait for her in the kitchen. All in all it had been a stressful, tiring and strangely fun day. His only regret so far was that Gill's damn t-shirt had been between him and a real view of what she had underneath it. It was getting to the point where if something didn't happen soon, he was going to have to make something happen. His grin got wider. His Gillian had no idea what she was in for.

She came downstairs and he grabbed her bag from her and slung an arm over her shoulders as they went out the door.


	4. Set the Fire To the Third Bar

**Set the Fire to the Third Bar**  
AN: This chapter's a bit angsty, but don't worry!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Set the Fire to the Third Bar" by Snow Patrol feat. Martha Wainwright or LtM.

*ALSO: If anyone has any song suggestions, let me know! I'm always happy with new ideas and a fresh look.*

Gillian pulled into Cal's driveway, behind his car. As she got out he walked over and waited for her to pop the trunk so he could help her with her bags.

"I know you're a woman and all, Foster, but the plumber said it would only be about two days. Think you may have over packed a bit?"

Foster just glared at him, so he threw his hands up in surrender and grabbed the heaviest of her luggage.

"I packed essentials, Cal. I know you'd be perfectly happy with just packing a change of underwear but I am not."

He grinned at her and shut the trunk.

"I was only teasing, love. But if you'd packed just underwear, I'd have to send Em around to her mum's for the next few days."

He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. Unbidden, images of his hands removing said underwear from her came to her mind. She fought her blush, ducked her head and let out an exasperated sigh. She smirked at him and waited for him to open the front door. After they'd set her bags down they immediately went into the kitchen to look at the takeout menus on the fridge.

"Emily! Come down here and tell me what you want to eat!"

Cal and Gillian were perusing a Chinese menu when Emily came bounding down the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Gillian! I didn't know you were eating with us tonight."

"Actually, darling, Foster's going to be here for a few days. She managed to flood her downstairs and it's not quite livable."

Emily's eyes widened and Foster gave her a sheepish look.

"That sucks!"

"You're telling me. Your dad was kind enough to help me move things all day and offer me the guest room until I can go home without having to wear waders."

"Cool. If you need any more help let me know."

"Thanks, Em."

Cal nudged Foster with his hip and she glanced at him.

"Hurry up and decide. I'm famished!"

Finally deciding on their respective dishes, Cal called the order in. That done he looked at Foster.

"Right. Let's get you moved in."

They had just gotten Gillian's things into the guest room when Cal's phone began to ring.

"Lightman. Hello, there. I'd completely forgotten. Yeah, yeah, I can still make it. Just had a bit of a hectic day helping Foster. No worries, I'll be there soon. Right."

Gillian was looking at him inquisitively. Cal rubbed the back of his neck. Gillian tilted her head to one side.

"You can go, Cal. Emily can show me where the towels and such are."

"You're sure, love? I'm just supposed to be at dinner right now and…"

"Its fine. "

"Alright then. I better get spiffed up. I've kept Wallowski waiting long enough; she'll probably shoot me if I show up in sweat pants."

He turned and left the room before he could see her reaction. Foster felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. He was going to dinner with Wallowski. This was the horrible thing about beginning to come to terms with your feelings for someone. Finding that they had feelings for someone else. Gillian sat heavily on the edge of the bed. Wallowski was a problem. Cal rarely repeated dates, so the fact that he was going out again with _her _did not make Gillian happy. He knew she disliked her. She was a dirty cop, for Christ's sake! Maybe not heavy into anything, but a liar and a bitch with a chip on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Foster closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She heard a tentative knock on the door. Opening her eyes she saw Cal, looking handsome in dark jeans and his requisite button down shirt. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright, darling?"

She smiled tightly at him.

"I'm fine, it's just a headache."

She stood and began unpacking her toiletries. Cal came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, the food's here. You should eat and sleep. Get a good night's rest and you'll feel better."

He let go of her and she turned around, willing herself not to show her sadness and anger.

"I'll do that. You have fun tonight. And be careful. My keys are on the counter, I'm parked behind you so just go ahead and move my car."

He nodded, studying her briefly before turning around and walking down the hall.

"Alright then. Goodnight, Gill."

After she heard the front door slam, she walked down to the kitchen to find Emily poring over a schoolbook. Gillian sat at the counter and grabbed a carton and a pair of chopsticks. Their silence was comfortable, broken only by Gillian's questions about Emily's classes every now and again. When she had finished eating Gillian cleaned up the counter and told Em she was going to bed.

"If you want any help just let me know."

Emily reached over to embrace her.

"OK. Gill?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Dad's an idiot. He'll lose interest in "Shazzer" before too long."

"Well, he might. Either way I'll be here. For both of you, regardless. He can be a bit much when he's seeing someone new."

Gillian smiled softly at Emily. Emily frowned back at her.

"That's true. Why do you put up with it? Frankly, he treats you like crap lately."

"He has his good days. In fact, the past week has been fine."

"I just wish he'd wake up."

Foster looked at her quizzically.

"Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK. Goodnight."

Gillian walked down the hallway to her room, her emotions on the verge of bursting from her. She mechanically removed her clothes and put on pajamas, scrubbed her face, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. She grabbed her iPod and put her headphones in, setting a mellow playlist to shuffle. The first song that came on struck a chord in her heart.

_I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from me to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see_

It seemed as if she and Cal were drifting apart even as she thought they were becoming close again.

In a bar across town, Cal sat across from Wallowski. She was saying something and he was miles away. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be…home. With Emily, yes, but Gillian was there and he felt a pull to go see her. However much she had wanted to hide how she felt about him going out with Wallowski, he'd seen the flash of hurt on her face. The last thing he wanted to do, after bridging the gap that had grown between them, was to hurt her. Wallowski had stopped talking. Cal looked at her blankly.

"Lightman, you don't want to be here."

"No, I don't. I thought I did, but I need to go home."

_I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My fingers in creases of distant dark places_

_I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science_

Gillian felt the pressure of tears behind her eyelids. She tried willing herself not to cry, but to no avail. Her riotous emotions coupled with the song made it impossible. Her finger hovered over the skip button. She wanted him here so badly but she didn't know how to tell him. How could she risk ruining a business and a friendship? She couldn't help feeling like an idiot as she began to cry.

Cal stood and placed some money on the table. Wallowski watched him with a carefully blank expression.

"Foster."

Cal's head snapped up. A small smile graced her face.

"What about her, Shazzer?

"I should have seen it."

"Foster's my best friend. She's had a tough day, and she's been dealing with a lot at work lately. She needs a friend tonight."

Wallowski shook her head.

"When you two finally wake up, let me know. Anyway, I won't be calling you again. It's pitiful for a woman to go after a man who's so obviously unavailable."

She stood and gathered her coat and purse, leaving with a smile.

_Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me_

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms_

Cal left after paying the bill.

Gillian curled onto her side, silently crying. How had it come to this? She was utterly in love with her best friend, and that's all she was to him; his best friend. That wasn't to be taken lightly, but Gillian knew that even if he felt an attraction to her, it wasn't enough. He was going to slip through her fingers.

_After I have traveled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in_

Cal sped home, not sure why he felt the need to get there as quickly as possible.

Gillian's tears were subsiding. She was successfully bottling up the emotions flying through her; or so she thought.

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms_

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms_

Cal ran up the steps and inside. The lights were off. Em must be upstairs. Gillian must be in bed. He walked softly down the hall and placed his ear to the guestroom door. He heard nothing and then some slight sniffling, a muffled sob. Without hesitating, he opened the door.

Gillian rolled over when the door opened, letting in ambient light. She saw Cal's silhouette in the doorway and another small sob escaped her. She took out her headphones.

Cal saw her face streaked with tears and he went over and sat gingerly on the bed, finding her hand and holding it.

"I felt like I should come home. I thought everything might be catching up to you. Do you need anything, love?"

Mutely Gillian shook her head and squeezed his hand.

"Shhh, darling, it's alright."

"I'm glad you came back early."

"You could have called me, or told me you wanted me to stay in. I'd have done that for you. What are best friends for?"

Gillian smiled weakly, sadly.

"Well, I just needed someone to be with me for a little bit. I'm sorry I ruined your date."

"Don't be. I'd rather be here, making sure you're alright. That's all I need right now."

Unconsciously echoing Gillian's thought of only needing him, Cal picked up her hand and kissed it. He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead and smiled at her.

It wasn't much longer before Gillian's breathing evened out and she was asleep. Cal just stayed there with her for a little longer, watching her, memorizing her face. Listening to her soft breaths, he felt a burst of such intense love that he nearly gasped with it. He stood to leave.

"Maybe one day, love, I'll be able to let you know. I'll always take care of you, Gill."

He bent and brushed a soft kiss onto her hair and left as she snuggled deeper under the covers as he left quietly.


	5. Make It

AN: I don't own LtM or "Make It Wit Chu" by Queens of the Stone Age

Make It

Gillian groaned as she fumbled to turn off the alarm on her phone. Her head felt fuzzy and achy, her eyes were swollen and they burned. She covered her face with her hands as she recalled Cal coming in and finding her crying the night before. A lump formed in her throat as her mind replayed each caring touch, each word tinged with concern. Embarrassed didn't begin to cover how she was feeling. She had to get up and face him, though. Cringing as she studied the ceiling all she wanted to do was curl up and cocoon herself in the bedclothes. In one lithe movement she rolled and stood before she lost her courage. Today would be like any other day. She would thank Cal for his concern and continue as if nothing had happened. He had only been acting as her best friend, and there was nothing out of the ordinary for friends to comfort and support each other. Gillian nodded to herself as she went into the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

Cal was frowning into his coffee. He was hoping that Foster wouldn't decide to just brush off their moment from last night. It had been a very pivotal thing for him, but perhaps she'd just see it as a friend giving her a shoulder to cry on. His scowl deepened. He'd like to be a lot more than a shoulder. He knew she needed him. They were best friends, they balanced each other out. Cal knew she was probably embarrassed about him seeing her so defenseless but knew she would let him know she'd appreciated him being there for her. Then, in all likelihood, she would put it behind her and everything would be business as usual. He wanted her to be unable to do that. He wanted her to be caught up in him the way he was in her. Cal sighed and went over to the stove to start on breakfast. He flipped the radio on and called up the stairs to Emily.

Gillian walked into the kitchen dressed and looking lovely, aside from some slight puffiness around her eyes. The scent of coffee and bacon made her nose twitch and she sighed in thanks as Cal placed a mug of coffee on the table after flashing a grin at her. Picking it up, she blew on it before carefully taking a sip.

"Oh, this is just what I needed, Cal. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Could I interest you in some breakfast, love?"

"Of course! When have I ever turned down food?"

She knew he was smiling and she couldn't help the small laugh from escaping her lips.

"Cal. I just want to thank you again for last night. I just felt so overwhelmed all of a sudden and it really means a lot to me that you were there."

He turned and looked at her, his eyes roaming over her face, seeing her honesty and gratitude and…something he couldn't place his finger on. A soft smile tilted the corners of her mouth and he traced the curve of her lips with his eyes.

"I told you, darling, it was no problem. I'm here when you need me."

"I'm just sorry I worried you so much that it interfered with your date."

She glanced quickly to her right as she said it and he grinned devilishly at her.

"No you're not, Foster. "

Gillian blushed and glared at him.

"I was being polite, Cal. Look, you know I don't like Wallowski, so if you're looking for some sort of approval from me, it's highly unlikely you'll get it anytime soon."

"Now that…was one hundred percent truthful. I guess it's a good thing then that I won't be seeing her on a personal level anymore. I do so crave your approval, love."

His wicked smile made her tummy do little flips. Then his words sank in.

"You're not seeing her? Why?"

"She just couldn't seem to hold my attention."

Gillian incredulously raised one eyebrow. Cal's expression was one of perfect innocence as he flung his arms out.

"What? I'm not as easily impressed as I used to be. "

"Whatever you say, Lightman."

Emily came bounding down the stairs just then, grabbing an apple out of the bowl on the counter. She reached up to place a kiss on Cal's cheek and gave Gillian a quick hug before walking towards the front door.

"Oi! Where are you going? I made breakfast!"

"I have a study group this morning for trigonometry. Rain check on the breakfast? I'll be home after school. Love you!"

She was out the door before Cal could say anything else. Gillian just laughed at the look on his face.

"Let's eat before it gets cold."

He grabbed two plates and two forks. As they began eating, the song that came on the radio made Gillian's breath hitch slightly. All of her feelings from the night before rushed to the surface and she concentrated harder on getting a bite of hash browns onto her fork.

_You wanna know if I know why?  
I can't say that I do  
Don't understand the evil eye  
Or how one becomes two  
I just can't recall what started it all  
Or how to begin in the end  
I ain't here to break it  
Just see how far it will bend  
Again and again, again and again_

_I wanna make it  
I wanna make it wit chu  
(Anytime, anywhere)_

_I wanna make it  
I wanna make it wit chu  
(again and again and again)_

Cal glanced quickly at Gillian and noticed that she was concentrating a little too much on her food. Good. That meant she hadn't seen his reaction to the lyrics. With Gillian, he really did want her anytime, anywhere. If only she knew all she had to do was give him one signal. It could be a word, a gesture, a note or smoke signals. Cal didn't care. He would do everything in his power to keep from breaking her. If he broke her, he'd break himself.

_Sometimes the same is different  
But mostly it's the same  
These mysteries of life  
That just ain't my thing  
If I told you that I knew about the sun and the moon  
I'd be untrue  
The only thing I know for sure  
Is what I won't do  
Anytime, anywhere and I say_

_I wanna make it  
I wanna make it wit chu  
(Anytime, Anywhere)_

_I wanna make it  
(Again and again, yeah yeah)  
I wanna make it wit chu_

She happened to glance up at him while he was still studying her. Foster blinked rapidly, trying to make her face blank. It didn't work quite as well as she hoped. She felt a flutter of panic as she acknowledged that this man could break her heart with a careless word. If he could do that when they were simply great friends, how little would it take to shatter her if they became more?

Cal saw the slight dilation of her pupils. Foster was aroused? She was also scared. By what?

_I wanna make it  
I wanna make it wit chu  
(Again and again)_

_I wanna make it  
I wanna make it wit chu  
(You)_

They continued to hold each others stare. Cal's breathing was slightly elevated and all he wanted to do was stand up, walk over to her and ravish her mouth with his. He kept his mask on though because he didn't want to scare her. The situation required a bit of finesse. The atmosphere in the kitchen became charged with their unsaid feelings. Surely he knew what she was feeling? Surely she knew what he was feeling?

_I wanna make it  
(Again and again, yeah yeah)  
I wanna make it wit chu  
(Anytime, anywhere)_

_I wanna make it  
I wanna make it wit chu  
Again and again and again and again and again)_

_I wanna make it_

Gillian was the first to look away. She stood quickly and grabbed her plate, taking it to the sink as she spoke rapidly.

"Well, thanks for breakfast. I should get going, I've got some paperwork to finish up and a few errands to run before I go into the office. I'll see you there?"

She barely waited for his nod as she snagged her coat and purse on the way out the door. At the threshold she paused and looked back at him. He was watching her, his face contemplative. Trying to somehow signal that she recognized what had just passed between them, she smiled softly at him. It was a bit tremulous, that smile, and it tugged at Cal's heartstrings, tying them in knots. He was a goner. His grin reassured her.

"I'll be there in a bit."

She shut the door behind her, leaning on it for a moment. Whatever had just happened, it made her a bit breathless. Had Cal just told her that he wanted her? Had he seen and welcomed the desire in her eyes?

Cal whistled as he changed his clothes for work.

"I think," he mused aloud, "I've just been given the green light."


	6. The Story

This one is dedicated to Dr. Callian. You've been so helpful, and suggesting this song (which I'm loving, btw) was genius on your part. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own LtM or its characters. "The Story" by Brandi Carlile is not mine either.

The Story

As Gillian drove to her apartment she couldn't help the huge grin that broke across her face at random. Then she frowned. What if they misunderstood each other's signals? She shook her head. He had to know what she'd meant. She knew what he'd meant. Didn't she? Gillian bit her lip and nodded. Then she glanced to her left. She was at a stoplight and the man in the passenger seat of the car next to her was staring at her. She glared at him as she blushed. Of course she would look like a crazy person. She'd been arguing with herself! Laughing loudly she pulled forward as the light turned green. She skipped the song that was playing on her iPod and smiled at the next one that began to play.

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you_

Cal got her. He knew her and she didn't even have to tell him what she was thinking. If she wanted to, she could just let him read her and he'd know all he needed to about her. He knew she smiled often. He could tell her polite smile from her joyful smile. Her sad smile was different from her tired smile. The slight wrinkles around her eyes told him. The specific way her mouth curved or her lip curled.

_I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you_

_Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do  
I was made for you_

She knew that when he thought she was hiding something from him, he got that little frown in between his eyes. He'd had that frown more and more frequently lately. Gillian knew that he had no idea what she had been trying to keep from him. She'd been busy denying it herself. Who wouldn't panic after figuring out they were in love with their best friend, and had been for years? Of course she didn't want him to know. What if he'd pitied her? Or worse, thought it was funny. But now…there was a glimmer of hope. Gillian knew Cal cared about her. Was he in love with her, though?

_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess_

_No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what  
I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you..._

Pulling into her driveway, Gillian saw the plumber's van already there. She paused before getting out, staring at nothing. She knew that if Cal wasn't in her life anymore, she'd function and get along, but she wouldn't be happy. She was happy with him. Even when she wanted to strangle him, even when he hurt her, she would endure it because of those moments when being together warmed both of them. When she was the only person he could turn to, she would always be waiting for him to come to her. Although she wanted to be strong with him, he truly was the only one that could make her feel as if everything really would be ok when she felt her world crashing down around her. They'd broken the law together, they'd sat at each other's hospital bedsides, and they'd comforted one another after divorces. After everyone that had come and gone from their lives, they were still here, still standing. Didn't that mean something? 

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you_

_Well it's true that I was made for you_

Gillian got out of the car, a small smile on her face as she thought of Cal. Her step and her smile faltered though as she once again considered what could happen if they took this next step. If it didn't work out…

"Not now. Stop thinking like that."

"Did you say something, ma'am?"

She squeaked and jumped at the interruption to her self-argument. The plumber from the day before was standing in front of her. She laughed self-consciously.

"I was just…talking to myself. Sorry. So how are things looking in there?" 

He frowned and her hopeful smile disappeared.

"The water damage is pretty extensive, Mrs. Foster. I think parts of your kitchen floor will need to be replaced. Also, when I got to looking at the pipes under the sink, I noticed quite a bit of corrosion and rusting. I'll have to check on the rest of the pipes to make sure I don't have to replace anymore, but it's not looking good. Whoever did the plumbing for this place when it was built was a hack."

Gillian gulped. This sounded expensive.

"So, what you're saying is it's going to be awhile before my place is livable."

He nodded. She sighed.

"Are we talking days? Weeks?" 

"Honestly, my rough estimate is three weeks at the least. You'll need to have someone come in and take a look at the floors and baseboards. My team will get to work inspecting the rest of the pipes today. I'm going to need to cut some small holes in certain areas of the walls."

Her hands covered her face as the news sunk in.

"OK. Do whatever you need to. I'll stop by after work. If you could just leave a note and a rough estimate before you leave today that would be great."

"You'll want to stay somewhere else while we're working since we'll have to shut your water off for awhile."

"I'll figure something out. Thank you."

She got into her car and dropped her head onto the steering wheel. Hopefully Cal wouldn't mind her staying with him for a little longer than planned. Gillian shook her head yet again. She had just gotten horrible news about her shoddy pipes and the moment she thought about him she was grinning like an idiot.

"I need to get this under control before I get into the office. And now I'm talking to myself again."

She started the car and drove to work contemplating once more on her relationship with Cal Lightman. Gillian couldn't help feeling that it was quite possible that the two of them were made for each other. They didn't need words. They just knew what the other needed. She smiled wryly as she took the elevator up to The Lightman Group. Words were definitely nice now and then, though. They both definitely needed to use their words in this situation. There was less chance of misunderstanding. The doors dinged open and she could hear Cal shouting something at Ria. There was no way Gillian could stop the smile blooming on her face. Tonight they would say what they hadn't this morning. She took a deep breath as nervousness set in. Cal came around the corner and spotted her. He ambled over and looked her up and down.

"Alright then, love?"

She didn't miss the heat in his eyes and it stirred something in her. She smiled at him, everything she was feeling shining in her eyes.

"I suppose. However, you may not be. I need a place to stay for about a month."

"Of course you'll stay with me. And Emily. Both of us."

He had seen her desire and her affection and something else he didn't want to name just yet.

"I really appreciate it, Cal."

Gillian took a deep breath before she spoke next.

"How about I treat you to dinner tonight?"

"Is this for letting you stay in my spare room?"

She blushed. Cal honed in on it like a shark scenting blood.

"Or is this a date, Gilly?"

"Which would you prefer?"

It was a bit hard for her to appear haughty while she blushed, but somehow she pulled it off.

"Date of course. A beautiful woman taking me to dinner, I'd be an idiot not to make that a date, darling."

He reached over and squeezed her hand gently as he smiled at her. Then he sauntered off in the direction of his office. Gillian wasn't about to let him get away so easily.

"Oh, Cal?"

Cal turned around and looked at her. There was a smirk on her face, her hands were on her hips and he just wanted to run over and kiss her with every pent up feeling he'd had since they'd met.

"Whatsit, love?"

"Since this will be a date, can you wear a shirt that doesn't look like it's been balled up in the corner of your closet?"

He frowned and looked down at his clothes as she walked away. He looked up and was entranced by her bum encased in the tight grey skirt. She looked over her shoulder and caught him staring.

"And if you keep up the leering there won't be any goodnight kiss."

With that she entered her office feeling like a million bucks and shut the door, leaving Cal grinning while Torres and Loker and several other employees stood around with their mouths hanging open.

"That woman was made for me."

Cal laughed and opened the door to his office.

"Back to work everyone!"

With that he shut his door.


	7. In Love With a Girl

AN: I don't own LtM, or "In Love With a Girl" by Gavin Degraw.

In Love With a Girl

Cal sat at his desk, lost in thought. He was supposed to be writing. Well if he had to write a book about Gillian Foster, he'd be right on track. She was all he could think of at the moment. Her cocky little smile as she'd walked into her office. Then there was the way that dress fit her. It was sinful, the things he thought about when he'd seen her wearing it, with her hands on her hips. It just hugged every curve and hollow and made him itch to pull her to him and kiss her.

He absently clicked his pen repeatedly. She could really get to him. Not only could Gillian make him feel warm and fuzzy, but angry, hot, annoyed, scared, safe. Sometimes it felt like he had experienced every emotion possible because of her. Maybe he had.

Resting his chin on his hand, he scrolled through his playlists on his computer screen. There was a particular song he was looking for. It made him think of Gillian every time he heard it, and since he couldn't get her out of his head for the time being, he may as well listen to it. His mouth lifted into a smile when he found it. He leaned back in his chair and began to sing along.

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,  
_

_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with  
Take the pain of protecting your name,  
from the crutch to the cane to the high wire_

Gill was always there. Even when she didn't agree with him, she watched out for him. Sometimes it didn't seem like she was on his side, but eventually he always realized she was by his side, just like she'd been all along. There were times when he saw the hurt in her eyes when he doubted her. It was like she was trying to tell him that even if he never fully trusted her, she would never stop trying. The thing was, he knew she needed that trust but he wasn't sure he could give it to her.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,_

Why did he wait so long? Maybe if he'd taken the step, made a move, earlier they would already be together. How many times had he had to stop himself from moving that centimeter over to her lips when he kissed her goodnight? How often did he need to stop himself from just breathing her scent in deeply when she leaned towards him or sat next to him? Countless moments where something in her eyes told him she'd say yes if he asked had passed him by. He had second guessed himself, hurt her and made her angry on purpose. All so that he could put distance between them so that he wouldn't hurt her. The only thing he had accomplished with those tactics was hurting both of them.

_And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

He was so hopelessly gone. Even when he was furious with her, kissing her and touching her and loving her were his most frequent thoughts. If (who was he kidding? When) he made her furious all he wanted to do was tackle her and make love to her until she forgot all about her anger. It had been like that since he'd first seen her. That first session he'd been studying her and trying to find out what made her tick. The most memorable thing he'd come away with was how clear and lovely and honest her eyes were. He had wondered what it would be like to have those eyes staring into his as he thrust into her. Immediately guilt had rushed through him. He was married then. He wasn't now and he still wanted to know what it would be like.

_After many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
from the thrones without any innuendos,_

_But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then it's gone the hit and run _

_The guiltless one has a short life_

There had been plenty of hard times. Most recently, his close call with bankrupting the company. Also, his little interlude with Wallowski. Gillian hadn't liked her at all. He had written it off as impatience and a woman thing. Cal wasn't about to delve into why some women just hated each other on sight. Now, he knew it had been jealousy. He hadn't been kidding when he said Gillian was his blind spot. Sometimes it was frustrating as hell to not be able to read her. For instance, the fact that she desired him and he didn't pick up on it.

"I'm an idiot!"

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) __I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

He'd loved her for years. He'd lusted after her since the first time he saw her, but he'd been in love with her for years. She knew him inside and out. She could cut him straight to his heart. She could take his pain away with a touch. She made him want to shout with laughter when he made her happy. She took his breath away with a smile. She made him want to shake her when she made him angry. He might fake nonchalance, but there wasn't a single reaction that he had to her that was ambiguous. Zoey had accused him of loving Gillian and he had told her that she was his best friend, of course he loved her. He had left unsaid that he was in love with her. Somehow, Zoey hadn't needed to hear that part. Was it obvious to everyone?

_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter_

"Maybe everyone except, Foster."

He should go see Gill.

"Why? Gotta have an excuse."

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) __I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me_

He smiled and shook his head.

"Who needs an excuse to see a beautiful woman? A woman you're in love with."

He laughed loudly and stood up. Then he looked at his office door. Loker was standing there. Cal glared at him and stopped walking abruptly.

"How long were you standing there, Loker?"

Loker's eyes were wide.

"Long enough to know that you are, in fact, as crazy as I thought. Were you talking to yourself?"

"And if I was? I don't see as its any of your business."

"OK. I just need you to sign these. Then I'll go."

Loker just looked at Cal warily as he snatched the papers and signed them haphazardly. He rushed out, eager to let Ria in on Lightman's conversation with himself. Not to mention him blaring "In Love With a Girl" on his computer. Lightman was happy, almost giddy. This was a bit worrisome.

Cal went down the hall to Gillian's office, ignoring his encounter with Loker. He paused at her door. Her head was bent over her desk as she perused some file or other. At his brief knock she looked up. The slight frown on her face turned into a warm smile when she saw him. Cal felt himself smiling back as he walked to her desk and flopped down into the chair in front of it. Gillian put down the file and focused on him.

"Well, you're in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be? I've got a hot date tonight. Are you wearing that dress to dinner?"

Gillian blushed at his hot date comment, and then her eyebrows went up at his question. She looked down at herself.

"Why, is there something wrong with it?"

He leered and she knew he was going to say something inappropriate. He didn't disappoint her.

"Oh, no. I very much enjoy the way that dress shows off your…assets."

Gillian knew that he was just expecting her to roll her eyes and shoo him out of her office. A devilish idea came to her. She leaned forward and Cal subconsciously did the same.

"Well, I don't think I'll wear it tonight. I wanted to go home and take a nice long bubble bath before dinner. "

She knew the moment his eyes glazed over that he was imagining her naked in the bathtub. She wasn't unaffected by his reaction. She felt a tug in her abdomen. Her wicked smile curved her lips and Cal saw her desire mirroring his own. He stood and walked out, back to his office. He was ridiculously, utterly and completely in love with that girl.


End file.
